


Halloween (1)

by pjs0701



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjs0701/pseuds/pjs0701





	Halloween (1)

金希澈进入练习室之前就已经在门口听到了令人脸红心跳的喘息声，心道这几个疯子真是不懂掩人耳目，还好自己提前与公司订下了这一层练习室。正值万圣节，后辈前辈都忙于应酬交际，并不会有人在深夜造访公司，倒也给了他们为所欲为的机会。不然若是被有心人之人窃听了去，转天就得上新闻头条，还要在各大电视台轮番滚动播放。

心中默默翻了个白眼，推开了练习室的门，却在下一秒却因眼前的艳景愣在原地。

因着先前一群狼崽子在车上对自己动手动脚，朴正洙一进入练习室便找来一把椅子上，对着偌大的镜子，轻闭双眼擦拭已经晕掉的眼影。

而后一双大手伸进了朴正洙松散的衣襟里，轻而易举地将衣服剥落至腰间。雪白的肩膀、大片的胸膛，都在镜子里一览无余。就连那两点泛着血色的乳尖，也被看个一清二楚。

朴正洙动作一滞，正欲睁开双眼，就听身后的弟弟压着嗓音开了口，“正洙哥就保持这个姿势不用动，剩下的交给我。”

还在思考怎么开口吐槽弟弟的话，就发觉自己被人从身后抱起，身体被置于身后人的两腿之前，跪坐在了冰冷的地板上。

朴正洙觉得这个姿势及其不舒服，连最轻微的挣扎都无法做到，虽然被弟弟们哄骗着做了那么多次，说到底自己还是这群人的哥哥，眼下被他们这样随意玩弄，心中难免有些郁结。

却不料一只手突然触碰到他的肩膀，而后极具色情地抚过他的胸膛，最后停在了那颗小巧的肚脐上。

朴正洙不禁吸了一口气。那是他为数不多的敏感点之一。

不过那人并未在此留恋太久，复而用两指捏住那颗那两颗正泛着水光的诱人乳尖，手上不情不重地揉搓着，朴正洙的胸膛稍稍起伏，而后又咬紧牙关，将那黏腻的呻吟声吞入腹中。

 

身后的人将头埋在朴正洙的肩颈一侧，伸出软舌细细舔弄着他的肩背，而后一路向下舔到朴正洙的尾椎骨。

朴正洙被那难以言状的痒意激得心里一惊，想要睁开双眼。却被另一个人用黑色的丝巾遮盖住视线。

这下，视觉被剥夺，只剩感觉被无限放大。

先前还残留着某种白色液体的安全裤早就被丢在一旁，黑色的三角短裤被退至大腿根部，与黑色薄纱丝袜缠在一起，露出雪白的双臀。

身前那人含住朴正洙的乳尖来回舔舐，惹得朴正洙连连喘息，就连那几句微不可闻的啜泣声都带了甜腻的感觉。

身后之人还在继续，他亲吻着朴正洙背部每一寸肌肤，留下了斑驳的红痕，像是在彰显主权。大手微一使力，掰开了隐藏在那双臀之下的曼妙天地。先前残存的白浊还挂在穴口边缘，仿佛先前被触碰地狠了，小穴还未恢复到最初的紧致，粉色的穴肉外翻，红红肿肿煞是可爱。

那人似是被眼前美景勾住了心神，于是凑上前去吸吮着那柔软的软肉。

朴正洙被身下的温热气息激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，正要回头去看个究竟，却感觉自己那难以启齿的地方突然进入了一个温热柔软的东西。他尖叫了一声，身子往前冲去，却被大手按住细腰挣脱不得。

而此举却便宜了此时正在吸吮他前胸的人。朴正洙的动作就像是挺腰将自己的胸膛送入他口中，他便照单全收将乳尖卷入口中品尝着他的美味。

“东海！”

朴正洙在前后夹击之下，竟是被刺激地泄了身子。他双颊绯红，唇齿微张，露出一小截红舌，身体无意识地向后靠去，软在了另一人怀中。

“特哥身体不好，你们悠着点。”那人将朴正洙圈在怀中，扭过他的头，与他忘情地亲吻着。朴正洙闪躲着扭头，红舌却被抓过来狠狠地纠缠了一番。李赫宰一边用力地亲吻他的红唇，一边将手放在朴正洙后颈上，摸猫咪似的轻轻抚着。

李赫宰从嘴唇吻到耳畔，又从脸颊吻到眉眼，最后又低头含住了他的嘴唇。朴正洙被他吮得一颤，细长睫毛微微抖动着，他知道此时此刻应该逃离这险境，然后将弟弟们结结实实地批评一顿。但是此情此景之下他又收回了想要推开他们的手。

罢了，难得糊涂。

“李赫宰，你怎么总要和我抢哥哥。”李东海松开那早已红肿的乳尖，将朴正洙从身后两只恶狠狠的豺狼中解救出来，分开他的双腿勾在自己精壮的腰间。

“哥哥你别怕，我现在就让你舒服。”李东海大手揉捏着朴正洙柔软的臀部，这个哥哥虽然总被嘲笑说没有屁股，但是摸起来手感却意外地好。

这边崔始源拉住朴正洙一只手放在自己早已剑拔弩张的性器上缓慢地撸动着。朴正洙被那灼热的庞然大物吓得想要缩回手，却被死死地按在上面动弹不得。

“正洙哥摸摸他，他想你了。”崔始源看着那黑色绑带早已被温热的液体打湿，他知道哥哥今晚势必难逃一劫。圣洁的天使被欲望缠身掉落神坛，各怀心思的子民们定然不会放过这大好时机。

说话间瞧见那两条正盘在李东海腰间的长腿，黑色丝袜早已被汗水打湿，粘在皮肤上却更添一丝魅惑。他松开了那微凉的手，转而去抓那纤纤长腿。

朴正洙此时正被李东海锁在怀中，身下被粗长的性器放肆顶弄着，身体犹如大海中一片孤舟随波飘荡。恍惚间感觉有人抓住了自己一条腿，而后放在了一个灼热的硬物上来回摩擦。许久之后便感觉有液体溅到脚上。

朴正洙此时虽已被欲望控制了身体，但脑海中还留有一丝清明，而后便反应过来自己脚下踩了个什么东西，面上更是一红。

这群小王八蛋。

李东海见哥哥在自己身下还有闲情逸致思考别的东西，小嘴一撇，转身将哥哥按在墙面的镜子上，加大了抽插的力度。

朴正洙背后是冰冷的镜面，身下则深陷欲望的漩涡中，一时掉入冰火两重天的境地，而身前那不断摩擦着李东海腹肌的性器则在一点一点强硬起来。朴正洙受不了如此刺激的折磨，一时间泪水顺着两颊缓缓流下。

李东海见状暗道不好，急忙将哥哥抱离镜前，揭开了绑在眼前的黑布。朴正洙双眼突然见到灯光，刺激地更疼，泪水一时无法止住。李东海便停下了身下的动作，将哥哥抱在怀里低下头去吻他两颊的泪水。“哥哥你别生气，我只是想你舒服。”

朴正洙被他抱在怀中，身下却还吞着一个巨物，那巨物虽无任何动作，却也能让朴正洙感到欢愉。此时他眼中水汽缭绕，在灯光的照射下朦朦胧胧闪着微光。

To be continue.


End file.
